


What Else Would I Do?

by oneamazingpsychopath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, In a Heartbeat (Animated Short)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hufflepuff Sherwin, I also ship their hearts, I made their hearts people again, Insecure Sherwin, M/M, Ravenclaw Jonathan, jean and sean, unedited, what am i doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/oneamazingpsychopath
Summary: Sherwin and Jonathan have their first Hogsmeade date. Sean and Jean fangirl. That's all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put them in Hogwarts because I could. Idk. It's cute and fluffy. 2nd Fic ever, I tried my best.  
> I'm going to fill up this tag so help me God.  
> Tumblr: oneamazingpsychopath

Jonathan almost always had his head in a book, maybe that’s why it took so long for him to notice Sherwin. In fact he might not have noticed Sherwin if not for a jinx put on the redhead by his best friend. It was a fairly simple charm, a manipulation of the tracing charm in which the jinxed individual’s wand was drawn to the person they most desired. Sean had made it for Valentine’s Day and caused chaos in Hogwarts as people used the curse on crushes, friends, and family. Sherwin had been the first unfortunate guinea pig and that had sent him flying into Jonathan’s lap when no one knew why the pale Hufflepuff seemingly jumped right into the seeker of Ravenclaw’s lap. That was the first time Jonathan got a good look at the redhead, from his ginger curls, pale skin and numerous freckles dotting his cheeks over a bright pink blush. Leaves were sticking out in disarray from his hair and even the back of his robes, dirt was smeared on his nose. Jonathan had stared in shock as Sherwin stuttered out something unintelligible and tried sprinting off so quick it was like his shoes were enchanted. Unfortunately the curse was still very much in tact sending Sherwin flying back into Jonathan with a sharp gasp. Jonathan still remembered it clearly, his book was crushed in between them and Sherwin was so small, slight and skinny, he had never even thought about being with another boy before but something about Sherwin’s bright brown eyes and pink cheeks made him feel flustered, warm and a little uncomfortable as other third years stared at the pair as they tried to untangle themselves.   
“I-i’m so sorry! My dumb friend d-did this o-oh Merlin!” Sherwin stuttered in distress before yanking his wand back with a sharp, “Finite Incantatem!”.   
Jonathan blinked at him with his mouth parted in surprise, finally Sherwin was able to get off of Jonathan and caught sight of everyone who was taking the bizarre scene in. The redhead went rigid like a deer caught in headlights before taking off running, this time successfully as Sean’s little jinx was broken. For a few moments he sat there dumbstruck before his friend Jean sauntered over having witnessed the whole thing. “So are you going to go after him?”  
“Huh?” Jonathan said dumbly, looking from Jean back to where Sherwin had run off to.   
Jean sighed and sat down next to his friend with a small smile, “You like him right?”  
Jonathan blushed and frowned as he looked down at his hands, “I’ve never…. I’ve never liked a boy before. I'm not… gay- Not that it's a bad thing of course!” He held up his hands to reassure Jean who made no move to comment yet, “I just… I felt the same way about Katie in first year that I feel about him… but he’s a boy…”  
Jean looked up at his friend, “Does it matter though? You don’t have to label anything yet, just do what your heart wants, you can figure it all out later. Now go on loverboy go find him!”  
Jonathan smiled and nodded, “Thanks Jean.” He stood up and dusted off his robe, “Wait… I don’t even know his name.”  
“Sherwin. His name is Sherwin! Go get him!” Jean smiled and shooed him away, ignoring Jonathan’s confused look as he went away. Sean grinned and settled down where Jonathan had just left, cuddling up with his boyfriend; “I can’t wait for them to get together!”  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jonathan had found Sherwin huddled in the abandoned Astronomy tower, nibbling on a bit of chocolate and still a distressed shade of red. “Hey, Sherwin right?” Sherwin’s hazel eyes widened and he brought his hands closer to his chest, curling up and protecting himself. Jonathan smiled and sat next to the anxious Hufflepuff, “I’m Jonathan.”  
“I-i know” Sherwin murmured before looking at Jonathan from the corner of his eyes with a hesitant smile.   
Now Jonathan was smiling over the edge of his book, reminiscing as he watched Sherwin biting the end of his quill, running it over his lips and squinting at his parchment. Herbology was always one of those subjects the redhead didn’t quite understand. Slowly, carefully, Sherwin lifted his gaze off the paper, almost as though he was scared to be caught looking at his boyfriend. Hazel met cerulean and dropped down to his textbook in an guilty rush. Jonathan smiled gently and chuckled slightly at Sherwin’s bright red cheeks as he pretended to be engrossed in his Herbology essay.  
“You’re cute.” Jonathan murmured under his breath as he turned the page of his book, smiling at the sharp intake of breath from the boy across from him. To Jonathan everything Sherwin did was adorable, kind of like a cat, a cat with soft ginger curls and big brown eyes.   
“Jonathan…” Sherwin muttered in embarrassment, tugging at his sleeves. With a tiny hum of acknowledgement the blue eyed boy closed his book, keeping his place with his index finger as he gave his favorite redhead his full attention. Seeing he had his full attention, Sherwin smiled sheepishly, “T-tomorrow is our first Hogsmeade weekend…”  
Jonathan smiled and nodded, encouraging him, he wanted the other boy to become comfortable asking for things from him, hoping that one day Sherwin would feel comfortable in their relationship and his place in Jonathan’s heart.   
Sherwin rubbed and picked at the skin around his nails absently, “W-would you like to go with me?”  
“Of course, what else would I do?” Jonathan reached out and intertwined Sherwin’s busy fingers with his own.  
“I-uh I thought you might have wanted to read or study…” Sherwin stared down at their entwined fingers noticing the differences between them, Jonathan’s hands were soft and tan and perfect, his own were freckled and pale, the skin picked at and torn.   
“I could study and read any day, but going on our first official Hogsmeade date is much more important.” Jonathan stood up and let his fingers pass over the top of Sherwin’s head, tangling the ginger curls he loved. “I have to go to Potions with the Slytherins. I’ll meet you here tomorrow to go to Hogsmeade together alright is 12 ok?” Sherwin nodded and turned a dark red as Jonathan dropped a kiss to the top of his head in goodbye before walking away, reopening his book.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike some of his fellow Ravenclaws, Jonathan wasn’t the type to wax poetry, but he thought could about Sherwin; on the weekends although most students didn’t wear anything different, and their robes and cloaks mostly covered their clothes if they did wear something other than their uniforms, Sherwin’s bright pastel yellow sweater stood out under his light grey cloak. The pale color made his skin look like cream, he looked so soft and small, his bright curls standing out as he sat waiting for Jonathan. The Ravenclaw had paused at seeing Sherwin, taking a moment to just look at the ginger and admire the quiet boy. Sneaking up behind the redhead he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder, laughing softly at the surprised squeak he received for his actions.   
“J-jonathan!” Sherwin glared not at all threateningly from the corner of his eyes at Jonathan. The blue eyed boy brushed his nose against the other’s cheek, nuzzling the constellations of freckles that stood out on his pink skin.   
After he got his fill of hugging the Hufflepuff, Jonathan breathed deeply and let go, “Shall we go?” Sherwin nodded and hesitantly walked next to him, their fingers brushing as he tried to work up the courage to hold his boyfriend’s hand. With a small glance Jonathan smiled and reached out to hold Sherwin’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
As they trekked through the powdery white, entering the picturesque village Sherwin tried to pull his hand away, scared that someone might see them. Jonathan just smiled and shrugged, “Sorry, I forgot my mittens, you don’t mind keeping my hands warm do you?” Sherwin melted a little bit and nodded, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. The pair did receive looks, enough to make the redhead squirm, Jonathan was also uncomfortable but he had decided when he and Sherwin got together that he would be confident enough for the both of them. After an hour of just walking around and window shopping, taking in everything that the village had to offer, the pair finally decided to enter the shops as people began to go back to the castle, or into the Three Broomsticks for a snack. Jonathan’s eyes widened as he saw a small bookstore, but he bit his lip, unsure if Sherwin would want to go into the little niche and wait for him to find enough books to be satisfied for a week, which for a bookworm like Jonathan, was quite a few. Sherwin noticed the bookstore and glanced from the quaint wooden sign back to his boyfriend’s face,   
“Would you like to go in?”  
Jonathan smiled sheepishly and nodded, “Sorry.”   
Sherwin shook his head and grinned, “Don’t be… i-it’s cute…” He looked down in embarrassment. Jonathan was glad he could blame the cold for his pink cheeks as he led them to the bookstore. Once inside the cozy warmth caused both boys to unwrap their scarves and unbutton their cloaks. Sherwin casually reached out and took Jonathan’s scarf leaving his hands free so he could shop. Jonathan blinked at him in surprise before grinning, Sherwin may not have been the most attractive person, or the smartest, but he had this quiet, unassuming, caring nature. That was why Jonathan liked Sherwin, he first went after him because he was attracted to the redhead, but he began to like Sherwin because he was kind in a way that wasn’t for himself, it wasn’t meant to show off, it was just because he was considerate and sweet. After taking this moment to just marvel at his boyfriend, Jonathan shook his head and smiled, looking at the books, trailing his finger over the spines.   
“Sherwin look, they have some muggle books!” As a pureblood, Jonathan was always amazed at the muggles’ books, getting them every Christmas and birthday. Sherwin laughed under his breath and nodded, growing up as a halfblood he had the best of both worlds growing up reading both muggle and magical texts.  
They left the bookstore with so many books that the Ravenclaw had to shrink them just to fit them all in the bag given to them by the shop owner who had smiled in fond amusement at their near constant hand holding.   
Entering Honeydukes only to be assaulted by the sweet fragrance cause Sherwin to sneeze, the sound sharp and loud echoing through the shop. Jonathan stared at him in shock, the sound was so loud it surprised him. Sherwin blushed, tugging at the pale golden cashmere of his sleeves. “S-sorry..”  
“Don’t be, it was cute” Jonathan smiled, looking around and pressing a fast kiss to Sherwin's red cheek. Sherwin looked similar to a blood flavored jelly bean, as he smiled uncontrollably, feeling like his heart would burst out of is chest at any second. Seeing Sherwin’s embarrassment Jonathan changed the subject, pointing out the sugar quills, “Those would be perfect for you, since you always nibble on the end of your quill when you’re confused.” The redhead was shocked that Jonathan had noticed that; did that mean that Jonathan spent just as much time looking at him as he did looking at Jonathan?  
By the time they were satisfied with the amount of candy and books they had bought many students had taken shelter from the growing snowstorm by heading back to the castle, leaving the Three Broomsticks relatively empty as the pair ran in, hands to full to bother wrapping their scarves around their necks again and buttoning their cloaks closed again. Flushed and panting, the pair slid into a booth in the corner, smiling at the waitress as they ordered.   
“Apple cider?” Sherwin asked after she left.  
“Apples are my favorite fruit,” Jonathan explained and brushed some snow from his once perfectly styled hair.  
Sherwin smiled, finding joy in finding out little facts about Jonathan. “Mine is mangos…” He offered shyly. When their drinks came back and they sat in comfortable silence, sipping their drinks and blushing every time they caught each other’s eye.  
Jonathan tapped his fingers nervously, “Uh Sherwin? Next month…. Would you like to go on another Hogsmeade date with me?”  
Sherwin blinked at him in surprise, mouth parted as he nodded, “O-of course! What else would I do?”

 

 

Omake:  
Sean was squealing, “Oh my gods oh my gods! They are so cute!” He pressed his cheek up against Jean who smiled and nodded.   
“Yes they’re very cute.” Jean wrapped an arm around Sean’s waist.   
Sean threw his arms around Jean’s neck and bounced, practically pulsing with excitement, a smile splitting his pink cheeks.   
“I’m so happy for them!!!”  
“I’m happy for them too, honey”


End file.
